Harry Potter and I Have no Title Yet
by AngelFace1
Summary: My first story, its set in the summer after GoF, I need a title and please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Im sorry! I'm such a bad writer and I can probably promise that I will get at least one flame for my writing! But please don't! This is my first fic and I hope at least SOMEONE will like it!  
  
  
Harry Potter and I have no Title Yet  
  
"Harry you could've saved me, I told you to take the cup, its all your fault! You should've died, not me!"  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed at Number four Privet Drive in Surrey England. At the time, he was in the middle of particularly bad nightmare.   
"I'm sorry Cedric!" Harry cried out, "Please forgive me!" A sudden jolt of pain shot through his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Then to make matters worse, Voldemort entered his dream and laughted at him.  
"Your next, Potter! No one can save you now!" He laughed again. Standing next to him was a figure Harry couldn't quite make out but it was obvious he was laughing as well .The pain in his forehead got worse and Harry cried out, finally waking himself.  
Harry sat up quickly in his bad and clutched his forehead. He sat there for a moment as the pain subsided. He shakily got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circle under his eyes from lack of sleep. Harry had been trying desprately to avoid sleep as much as possible because his dreams were haunted by nightmares of Cedric Diggory and Voldemort. Cedric had been killed by the evil dark lord Voldemort before Harry's eyes. It brought painful memories for Harry, so it was obvious why he feared sleep.   
Hary sighed and reached under his bed and pulled out some parchment and a quill.   
Dear Professor Dumbledore,   
This morning I had a nightmare about Voldemort. He was claiming he was coming after me next, and he had a man standing next to him. My scar hurt so much that it woke me up. I hope this helps.   
  
Harry Potter  
Harry handed stood up and walked over to where his snowy owl edwig was sleeping. He poked her awake. "Take this to Dumbledore." She hooted softly and held out her foot. Harry tied the letter to her foot and watched her fly out into the twilight. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Harry sighed and sat back down on his bed. _Please just let this year go with out a problem, please...  
  
  
  
_Please forgive me! I need at least 10 reviews to keep going, or else I give up! PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't worry, it will get more interesting!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Part 2 Okay people I still need a title PLEASE!! Also, I'm sticking to my rule, 15 reviews to continue! Plus, I'll try to get the parts out sooner!And Sorry this part is so short!  
  
  
  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked around his room trying to discover what awoke him from his much needed sleep. He looked up to find his white snowy owl Hedwig sitting on his arm with a package in her beak. Harry sat up and took it from her. He read the letter first and saw it was from Ron and Hermione. Hedwig must have stopped at the Weasly's on her way home from Dumbledore.   
Dear Harry,   
Happy birthday! How have you been? Please don't blame yourslef for what happened to Cedric, because it really wasn't your fault. Anyway, for your birthday, Ron and I put our money together and bought your gift. I hope we don't need to use them, but I think they will be useful this year.   
  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
  
Harry smiled slightly and reached over and took the package. he opened it and saw it was a small white stone with a note attached to it.   
  
  
Harry, this is a warning stone. Ron and I each have one as well. When you are in trouble, our stones will glow green. If Ron is in trouble, it turns red. If I'm in trouble, it turns blue. We just thought that they might be useful. Happy birthday Harry!  
  
  
Hermione and Ron  
Harry looked at the small stone in his hand and saw that it was no longer white. It was green.   
Harry sprung out of bed and looked around. He was getting scared. He went to go to his door and open it. But as soon as his hand touched the door knob, Harry felt his feet leave the ground and he was flying backwards. The doorknob was a portkey.   
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on the floor in Ron's room talking about Harry.   
"I'm worried about Harry, he must feel really bad," Hermione said sadly.  
"Yeah, but- Hermione, look at the stone! It's green! Harry's in trouble!"   
But by the time the noticed the stone, Harry had already disappeared via portkey, and noone knew where he went, other then...  
  
  
A/N Sorry, I'm not much of a writer, and that includes doing cliffhangers. Hopefully someone will be interested. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
